


John Henry Holliday

by MadQueen



Series: MISC. Fandom Fics [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, doc is bad at expressing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: When you were born, the name 'John Henry Holliday' on your wrist confused your parents. After awhile, they came to the conclusion that it MUST be happenstance, that it must be someone who just HAPPENS to share their name with the famous gunslinger....Right?--A soulmate AU. The reader is left gender neutral.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Reader
Series: MISC. Fandom Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017055
Kudos: 21





	John Henry Holliday

**Author's Note:**

> I started this about a year ago. I decided to go ahead and finish it, because there needs to be more Doc x Reader out there (Sorry Wynonna)

Soulmates are real. They appear as a name on your wrist, and they appear the moment that your other half is born. Some people have them the moment they are born, some get them later on in life… and when your other half dies, a line draws through the name.

When you were born, you already had a name on your wrist. It's not uncommon, it just meant that your soulmate was perhaps a tad bit older than you… what was a bit strange, though, was the name. 

John Henry Holliday. 

It was there, in clear view on your wrist for your parents to see. What was even more odd is that there wasn't a line through it, the name stood across your skin in dark ink, proudly proclaiming that John Henry "Doc" Holliday, one of the fastest gunslingers of the American Wild West was still alive and kicking. 

Huh, said your parents upon this revelation. That… was odd.

You were barely a few hours old when your father broached the subject with your mother, talking about what this possibly meant. 

Maybe it was some sort of heir, decided your mother after about 20 minutes of conversation. (Then she went back to sleep, because labor was tough business, and it takes a lot out of someone.)

They didn't worry too much about it, the name wasn't terribly uncommon. It wasn't like it was impossible for there to be more than one John Henry Holliday out there, right?

It could be just a coincidence. Probably.

…

When you were growing up, as a kid you always loved talking and learning about the Wild West. 

Even though your parents constantly corrected you that it certainly wasn't that John Henry Holliday on your wrist, it didn't stop you from consuming as much as you could about Doc's life. 

You were 11 when you finally convinced your parents to allow you to start watching all of the movies and TV shows he appeared in, and while you enjoyed most of them, your absolute favorite was Tombstone. You hate to admit it, but when you watched this version of Doc on the screen it was hard for you to distance him from the name on your wrist.

When you turned 18, the first trip you made away from home alone was to visit Doc's grave in Glenwood Springs, Colorado. 

It was a way to say goodbye to this side of you, to move on from your obsession with the mysterious man's name who appeared on your wrist. Logically, at this point you knew it wasn't him, Doc, just a man that shared his name. There was no reason for you to have such a strong feeling about Doc.

It was weird, visiting a man, who in your youth you had taken over every aspect of your life. His grave doesn't have any flowers when you visit, so you go out of your way to bring some to the grave site. 

And that was that. That is, until today. When you'd wandered into a bar in a little town called Purgatory. 

You don't know what type of energy that you put off, but whatever it is causes nothing but players to approach you in bars. The man who comes up to you as soon as you make yourself comfortable looks no different.

His attempts at flirting with you aren't very successful, but something in him doesn't quit even as you gently try to reject him.

Then you saw it.

There was your name, clear as day on the man's wrist. Your gaze and body froze, unable to look away from where it sat, and it didn't take long for the man to realize. 

His gaze followed yours, and he let out a small chuckle, setting his glass down on the table with a wink. "I can assure you, this mark won't keep me from fraternizing tonight with such a fine person, such as yoursel-"

His voice died in his throat when you lifted your arm up and slid your long sleeved shirt up, in order for him to see the name that was scrawled across your wrist. 

The man's eyes widened, and there was a small gasp that made itself heard from his lungs, as if he couldn't help himself. 

Your eyes met his and you could tell that there was some sort of recognition between you two. 

This man was John Henry Holliday. In the flesh… A John Henry Holliday. Not Doc Holliday, but the John Henry Holliday that was yours.

He reached forward slowly, and you could tell he was doing it slow enough for you to pull back if that was what you wanted. 

You didn't. 

His hand circled your wrist, his eyes darting down to the name, and his other hand moved out to touch at the letters. He touched it like he didn't believe it, like if he just rubbed at his name hard enough it would smear. 

It didn't.

The man went white as a sheet as he realized what this meant. All his earlier bravado and confidence was gone. 

You didn't know what else to say, so you decided to say the obvious. "Um, we should probably talk?"

**Author's Note:**

> also an aside I have literally only seen like, 5 episodes of this show so if it's a little. off. that's why lol
> 
> I have no idea what's going on in this fandom I just think Cowboy Man Hot


End file.
